


Day 2: Training Accident

by Mkayswritings



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidents, Concussions, Day 2, Head Injury, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Sheith Month 2018, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: July 2 - Training/HeadacheBio: Keith spending some more time on the training deck once more trying to beat the level that he had been stuck on for awhile now. The simulator got the best of him though causing him to get a pretty good concussion, he decided not to tell anyone about it but to sleep it off in the room that he shares with Shiro. Shiro discovers that Keith has a concussion because of the sudden change in him and the other symptoms that started to show.





	Day 2: Training Accident

Heavy breathing filled Keith’s ears as there was a standoff between him and the bot that was right in front of him. This level was one that he had been stuck on for weeks which was causing Keith to become very irritated because of it. He was trying to figure it out plus getting tips from Shiro, but none seemed to be working so far. There was much that he needed to figure out so he could finally move on to the next level, but Keith was getting there slowly. Shifting his feet a bit, his mind was racing with a whole bunch of thoughts trying to figure out what to do next. He gave another breath before the fight would start again with weapons clashing against each other over and over until someone would be considered the winner. The bot was covered with scratches and dents from the amount of force that came from Keith’s bayard. Even though it was a simulator, it could get damage that could cause actual harm to real enemies despite it disappearing at a finishing move. Keith was trying his hardest to defeat the level, but things weren’t going his way, the frustration was starting to build though. Frustration that probably wasn’t going to end well for the hot-headed paladin before he could have a chance to end the simulation or have anyone end it for him. 

Fast movements obviously weren’t working, but there was no choice to use them because of how fast that blade would come swinging toward him. He just needed to figure a way on how to find a weak spot if one could be found at all, it was hard to tell on these Altean bots sometimes. Coming to a stop, Keith gritted his teeth while watching the bot that was standing in front of him since his anger was starting to build from being unable to beat the level. He was trying to remain calm, but was failing to do because of how annoyed he was actually getting by each passing second. Blades clashed over and over while it seemed that the bot was actually pushing back harder and harder since there was exhaustion looming over the red paladin’s head already, something needed to be done though before the worse was going to happen. Determination and stubbornness was keeping him going as if Shiro was there watching, he most likely would of stopped the simulation. Keith refused to stop despite the exhaustion and trembling arms from battling against this bot, time had become a blur for him as it was a bit difficult to actually tell what time it was in the middle of space.

Things happened too fast for Keith to realize what had actually happened since his bayard ended up getting knocked out of his hand before he was suddenly knocked to the floor with a lot of force. With a grit of his teeth, he held back a wince before moving to get up as quickly as possible to reach the bayard that was laying a good distance away. Of course, Keith wasn’t going to make it there in time though. Running as fast as he could, he tried to reach the bayard but the bot got to him first as he was kicked into the wall with a lot of force causing the back of his head to hit it hard. Keith kneeled in pain clutching his head tightly

“E.. End simulation...”

The bot fell to the floor as heavy breathing filled the air still while it took everything that Keith had to keep himself from passing out right there. His head was throbbing and there was a heavy feeling looming over his head, this was the last thing that he wanted to deal with right now. Shifting his weight, he forced himself to stand deciding to go to his room and rest if he could. Maybe resting for a few hours will help with the pain and wave of exhaustion, that’s all that Keith thought he needed. Just a few hours of sleep hopefully....

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A small frown graced Shiro’s features once he noticed that Keith had been MIA for a few hours which normally wasn’t too big of a surprise. He figured that going to track him down wouldn’t hurt especially if he had glued himself to the training deck once again, Keith did have a bad habit of training himself too hard. The training deck was void of life though, but there were signs that someone had been there a short while ago. He had a feeling that Keith had been here since everyone else were busy with other things. Gray eyes scanned the deck before spotting the fresh blood that was settled against the wall, that hadn’t been there earlier. Injuries could always happen during training especially when someone wasn’t ready for an attack. He hoped that the injury wasn’t serious, but he wouldn’t know until going to check on the one who was hurt. He was secretly hoping that it wasn’t Keith, but had a feeling deep inside of his chest that it was. Shiro knew how Keith could be sometimes especially when he was trying to hide things and act like everything was okay. Keith was the type who didn’t want to trouble others with anything that he was dealing with which has caused many problems before. That’s why most of the time, the team let Shiro handle things with Keith because of the bond that they have. A bond that is going to be very hard to break especially with their history from the time spent at the Garrison. Shiro was the first person that was able to gain Keith’s trust and help him with the struggles that he had before his disappearance on the Kerberos mission. With a small concerned breath, Shiro decided to go check on him since Keith normally would of come find everyone once he was done training. He just hoped that Keith wasn’t going to deny that anything was wrong. He could be really stubborn sometimes which never helped the situation and things could get tense depending on how things went with Keith half of the time. It didn’t take long for him to reach the room before the door opened with the familiar whooshing sound as darkness filled his vision. The lights were off while Keith’s huddled form was laying underneath the blanket like he was trying to block out any noise or light that would make its way into the room. Entering the room quietly, Shiro kneeled down by the bed before resting his hand against Keith’s back 

“Keith? Are you okay?”

A groan was heard as the blanket shifted with the sudden movement

“Not so loud...” Keith mumbled burying himself further into the covers to avoid the pain and nausea that was looming over him. The raven was starting to regret not coming to the others earlier because of how bad he felt, the pain was intense as his head continued to throb. He didn’t want to move though because of the fear that was there about throwing up again and the exhaustion that was dragging him down. A small breath escaped Keith’s lips trying to swallow down the nausea, he didn’t know how long he could actually keep it down though. The hard hand didn’t leave his back telling him that Shiro was still here, he just wanted to rest, but rest wasn’t going to come that easily

“Keith... talk to me, what’s wrong?” 

Another mumble left Keith’s lips before the covers were pushed out of the way weakly, he tried to focus on the other’s voice but the pain was making it hard 

“My head... hit it during training...”

The moment that Shiro had heard those words, he was automatically concerned since the thought of Keith having a concussion was there. Sitting on the bed, Shiro had turned the lights on trying his best not to bother Keith’s head any further. He needed to see how bad the concussion really was and if Coran’s help was needed. Moving the blanket carefully, he did move to take a look at the back of Keith’s head after feeling the bump that would be the cause of the concussion. Black locks of hair were carefully moved out of the way as Shiro tried to look at the injury the best that he could. Dried blood was sitting in Keith’s hair despite it being a bit sticky which told the older Paladin that at least the bleeding had stopped. Coran’s medical knowledge was needed though especially if the injury was worse than it seemed on the surface. Shiro was secretly hoping that it wasn’t that bad because of his concern for the one that he cared about so much.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Coran ended up coming to the room by Shiro’s request to see what could be done to help Keith out. Concussions could be a tricky thing sometimes as the Altean knew that Keith would be off of his feet for a few days. Missions and battles against the Galra weren’t going to be easy especially since they would be down a paladin for the next few days. Keeping Keith comfortable and making sure that the swelling would go down was the main focus for now. Recovery came first before there would be a chance for any missions to happen, but the Galra weren’t just going to sit around and behave for the team. They were in the middle of a war, of course. Coran was going to tell the rest of the team about what was going on with Keith while Shiro was going to stay to watch over the younger paladin until he recovered. Hopefully, there wouldn’t be any problems with the Galra until Keith was able to pilot Red once again, but that wasn’t going to be easy because it seemed that Galra appeared at every corner. It wasn’t going to be easy, but there was no choice in the manner. Coran didn’t want to move Keith because of how bad the concussion was, he didn’t want to cause anymore discomfort for him at the moment since it could cause things to get worse. Especially with how difficult it was for Keith to respond properly or even try to stay awake at the moment, Shiro would be able to handle things though while Coran was off taking care of other things. They both were going to work hard to make sure that the concussion healed and that Keith was able to get the rest that he needed without being bothered by anyone despite having to wake him up to make sure that he was doing okay. It was going to be long and maybe a bit trick, but Shiro wasn’t going to let him suffer alone or deal with any pain that would come from the injury.

Everything was a blur for Keith as familiar voices and figures were looming over the bed that he was laying on. It was hard for him to exactly tell what was going on as the voices came and went

“Concussion... Risky to move him.... Rest... Wake up...”  

The voices did stop for awhile as a hand and something cold always seemed to be touching him, he couldn’t really tell if he was actually dreaming or not though. Someone was in the room with him though because of the comforting presence that was being given off by them. Keith knew that he was safe and there was nothing to fear at the moment, he just felt so tired though as rest was the only thing that he wanted. Annoyance loomed over his head because of the hands and voice that woke him up once in awhile, he just wanted to sleep. Why didn’t they just let him sleep?

“I know.... Just for a bit...”

The owner of the voice never got angry with him as they spoke in a low, soothing tone which was helping with the throbbing headache. They made sure that Keith was comfortable while speaking reassuring words as the voices continued to come and go, it was always hard for Keith to tell what exactly was being said half of the time

“Swelling.. Gone down... should be coming... soon.”

That was the last time Keith heard the confusing voices before a slight groan of pain escaped from his lips. Exhaustion loomed over his head still before a familiar warmth was felt around his hand

“Keith?”

Blue-gray eyes flickered open, glancing over at the source of the voice with a drowsy look seeing that Shiro was sitting there

“Shiro...” An exhausted mumble escaped him while it was a bit hard for Keith to remember on why he felt so tired in the first place. Did something happen to cause this drowsy feeling? Everything was blurred to him with passing faces and voices, that seemed to be like the only thing that he could remember even though he couldn’t place the ones who stayed with him the entire time. Keith had a feeling that Shiro was one of them though, he knew how the other could be when it came to wanting to make sure that he was okay.

A light reassuring smile appeared across Shiro’s lips though before running his fingers through his raven locks

“It’s okay, you just take it easy okay? Coran wants you to rest for a bit longer.”

Giving a slight groan of annoyance, he leaned into Shiro’s hand trying to fight the exhaustion that was going to plague him for a bit longer. Keith didn’t like laying down in bed and doing nothing, but Shiro was going to make sure he would stay in best and rest until Coran said that he could get up. Plus figuring that Keith wasn’t going to faceplant into the floor because of the dizziness that comes from a concussion, a dizzy feeling that probably could make things a lot worse than they already were. It probably was going to be tricky making sure that the stubborn paladin was going to stay in bed and rest, but Shiro was up for the challenge. It wasn’t the first time that he dealt with Keith being difficult, it seemed that he was the best one who could deal with his stubborn side

“Lay with me...”

Another light smile graced Shiro’s features before he placed a kiss against Keith’s forehead, he was going to lay with him for as long as the other wanted. It would also help making sure that Keith was actually going to rest for the time being as long as no one was going to bother them at the moment. Shiro wanted him to rest and recover for as long as possible because of how bad the concussion actually was. With a sigh of content, Keith snuggled into Shiro’s chest feeling the familiar warmth surrounding him

“Thank you, Kashi...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you enjoy reading this one-shot! I tried a new writing style since I wanted to do something a bit different then what I normally do. Critique would be great and pointers on what I could do better the next time I try something like this! Enjoy my VLD peeps!


End file.
